Mizu Mizu no Mi (Devil Fruit)
Strengths The major strengths of the fruit is that it allows the user to become and control liquid water. When turned into water, they can not only let physical attacks phase right through them, they can also shapeshift into various water forms, including the shape of a human figure so that they can still partially interact with the environment. By gathering more water, they can increase the size of their water form. Out on the ocean, they can become the size of a titan, so long as they have a solid surface to stand on. While in their water form, they can turn their arms into water weapons and pressurize the water, making the water weapons hard enough to deal minor blunt-force damage, but nowhere near the amount of damage a stone or metal weapon could deal. They can also fire water as a pressurized jet, similar to power washing, allowing them to use a jet of water to shred through the opponent's body. Weaknesses Usage Attacks * Water Dragon: Range: (5m ~ 10m) It's a technique that creates a serpentine dragon to attack the opponent. Another drawback to the technique is it requires the user to be near a large body of water to complete the technique. The water that comme out from your hands and come out wit a form of dragon's. * Water Clone: Range: Unknown Master Water can form a clone made out of water. Anyone who touches the clone will be burned. But Master Water is shown using a sub-version where the clone can repair itself, and can use it's own body as a source for water. * Water Manipulation: * Streaming the Water: * Water Whips: * Water Jets: * Water Waves: By moving a large mass of water without separating it from its original source, Master Water can create waves of nearly any size. This can be used to sweep opponents away or even as a form of transport, with the bender surfing on the crest of the wave. This same process can be used to propel waterborne crafts. * Water Bullet: * Water Drill: A high-pressure, rotating column of water. Capable of exerting a significant amount of pressure upon a solid surface, that allows the action of a drill. * Water Walls/Water Shields: Water can be molded into any shape and can by used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover, or solidified into a shield of ice. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes the waterbender's defense so adaptable. * Water Thermokinesis: * Water Pressure Manipulation: * Water Knife: ability to compress water, allowing for the sharp edge of a knife. * Water Bubble: * Water Spout: This high-level technique involves controlling a whirlpool-like pillar of water as a weapon, rotating it and directing its movements at the same time. Another form exists, which is nicknamed the "Water Snake", in accordance to the waterspout's constantly shifting and coiling movements. * Octopus form: A body of water formed around the user into 8 or so whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an opponent or to intercept and seize incoming attacks. It is assumed that this requires a great deal of concentration. * Maelstrom: In a large body of water, Master Water can create a gigantic whirlpool. * Monsoon: Master Water can cause rain to fall from clouds in the sky and cause a monsoon of frozen rain or unfrozen rain. * Water Dome: * Water Run: This is a technique in which Master Water would use all four limbs to run on water at very high speeds, in addition to riding on foreign objects with the same purpose. Forms Team Combinations See Also * Devil Fruit (Mystical Fruit) Category:Devil Fruits